A primary objective of the invention is to provide fireproof sound absorbing panels and sprayable wall covering, for ceiling tiles, office partitions, residential buildings, and sound absorption barriers for industrial structures and for the attenuation of highway noise.
A secondary objective is to provide low cost insulating and decorative panels and wall covering for offices and homes.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a novel method for the production of mineral hydraulic cementitious sound absorbing panels and wall structures.